CUTE WITTLE GAARA
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: The Suna elders mixed up Gaara's and Shukaku's chemical makeup leaving Gaara with some very strange after effects. yaoi hinting some naru/gaa and just all around cuteness please read and review oneshot


"I hate them."

Temari and Kankuro grimaced but were unable to tear their eyes away from the sight of their little brother. Their adorable baby brother who Temari could barely hold herself back from attacking in a gushy way that only googily-eyed girls could accomplish.

"Now, now Gaara…you know they didn't mean for this to happen," Kankuro stated, his voice set in a calm, smooth tone despite the uncomfortable atmosphere. The high pitched, squeaky voice was somehow even more terrifying than the sand user's usual gravelly, low baritone.

The youngest sibling growled, the sand whispering as it flew through the air, jumping off the ground around him in an aggravated fashion. His green eyes glowed with a demonic light, ferocious energy, raw and powerful, was wafting out of his being in waves that pounded against the now sweating teenagers, somehow making his snarling grow louder.

The older two shrunk to the ground holding each other. Their eyes were wide in terror as their bodies trembled.

And yet, despite his ferocity and their fear…

He was still fricken adorable beyond all reason!

"I don't care if they meant it or not! I'm going to kill them! And I'll massacre the two of you as well if you continue to defend them!"

"They're horrible! Horrible, terrible, awful, disgusting, shameful, unforgivable people." The siblings cowered further under the burning gaze that beamed impossibly brighter. "Please forgive us Gaara! We'll do anything you want!"

The jinchurriki rolled his eyes at their antics and snorted, stomping his clawed foot…er…paw into the sand before plopping down onto his bottom sitting as a dog would. "I want to go back to normal."

'_But you're so cute!' _

Gaara's eyes narrowed, his ears flattening to his skull at the horrible, gushy voice coming from the overstuffed sand tanuki living in his head.

'_Besides…what about you was ever normal puppy?'_

'I really wish you would stop calling me a puppy.'

'…_But you are a puppy.'_

The puppet master and wind mistress glanced at each other, the sweat drop on the back of their heads growing larger before they cautiously turned back to look at their brother. Being the man of the family Kankuro put his game face on and gulped before gathering all of his courage.

"Uhh…there's not really anything anyone here can do for you…"

The sand thrashed around their ankles in angry retribution.

"I said 'here'! There isn't 'anything anyone _here _can do for you'!"

"So what are you suggesting than fool?"

Oh, how on earth could something so adorable inflict so much fear? How?

"We can try Konoha and see if Lady Tsunade can do anything."

Gaara nodded, his large tail thumping solidly against the ground as he contemplated the idea. Tsunade should be able to fix whatever was wrong with him, and with the Nara boy's help he should be dealt with all that much faster.

Just so long as the girls' nor the Beasts' nor Uzumaki saw him as he was. He still had his pride to maintain even if he had shrunk from his barely five feet of height to three feet.

He was already attacked by Matsuri to…and by the way Temari was looking at him, females were the last thing he wanted to encounter.

Except for the Hokage. She seemed to be the only sensible female out there.

"Fine, we'll do that. Tell Baki that we're heading to Konoha now."

"Hai!"

**Three days later**

The two guards stared wide eyed at the tiny creature accompanying the Suna siblings. Silently asking for passports they didn't take their eyes off of the little furred plushy looking thing as the trio walked through the gate until they were out of sight.

"…"

"…"

"IT'S SO KAWAI!"

Gaara shivered, sweat beading down his neck from his place on Kankuro's shoulders. The females they had already passed were following behind them in a transfixed gaze, their eyes morphed into large hearts as goofy smiles littered their faces.

At least thirty women of all ages were trailing behind in a strange parade like thing, catching the attention of other villagers, some, both male and female, were struck with the same heart loving eyes as they too, fell in line behind the adorable plush.

It was scary.

"…Are we there yet?"

The parade squealed excitedly at the tiny voice, some clasping their hands in front of their hearts as if they were in love.

"No." Temari and Kankuro were sweating from the crowd that was following them, feeling the pressure. Both siblings were subconsciously groping for their kunai in case of an attack.

Another little girl popped up out of nowhere. She was younger than the rest and then she was followed by two small boys. Gaara narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he knew them from.

"I want to pet him…"

Gaara stiffened, his ears flattening almost painfully.

"I wonder what Naruto would do if I got it for him…?"

Gaara's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

'Oh that's right. These brats are the ones who are constantly following Uzumaki around as if he's some kind of god. Moegi, Udon and Konohamaru.'

'_And they want to take you to him…well at least the one with the overly big scarf does. The girl seems to want you as a pet of some sort.'_

'Oh sugar honey ice tea.'

"…Are we there yet now?"

"Almost."

"…"

"…"

(heavy breathing from the five new teenage girls)

"…Are we there yet?"

'_Heh, you sound like a brat bugging the crap out of his parents.'_

"Yes!"

Gaara sighed, relieved when the doors closed behind them, showing the zombified crowd lamely scratching at the glass doors, their heart shaped eyes still focused on the little pile of fluff on the cat eared sand ninja, not even noticing that Konohamaru disappeared. The lady at the front desk looked up from her book and stopped, her eyes glued to Gaara's adorable form. The large bubble that she had been creating popped making the trio jump slightly at the loud noise even though the attendant didn't so much as react to the pink, sticky mess now stuck all over her face.

Walking through the double doors into the hallway they followed the curved pathway the middle sibling gently running his hand through the thick fur of Gaara's layered tail. Without knocking on the Hokage's door Temari opened it for Kankuro making the pair at the desk to look up.

Immediately Tsunade and Shizune zoomed in on Gaara.

"Excuse us for intruding so unannounced Lady Hokage but as you can see…," Temari gestured with her hands toward Gaara, her mouth a firm grimace as she tried to find the right words. "We have a bit of a problem with our brother and no one in Suna can do anything to help him."

The elder women just blinked once more before Tsunade shook herself awake and nodded, pyramiding her hands together in front of her face. "Yes, I can see that. Gaara can you sit right here please."

The chibi jumped and sat on the desk directly in front of the age hiding woman once she cleared it of papers, allowing his full body, including his tail, to be able to fit on the wood.

The Hokage grinned and chuckled, running her hand through his hair just as Shizune giggled while touching his tail.

'_Awe, I think they like you.'_

'Shut up.'

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Shizune gushed, nuzzling noses making the sane people in the room lift a brow at her, giving the assistant a look that suggested they thought she was losing a few screws. "Yes you are you little cutie! You're so cute."

"Shizune."

"You're positively adorable, yes you are!"

"Shizune."

"I just want to dump you in my coffee."

"SHIZUNE!"

The woman jumped a foot into the air before straightening out her clothes and coughing, her cheeks bright red. "Yes milady?"

"You can go now." The blonde rose another brow and shook her head when shouting could be heard through the open window.

"GIVE US THE PLUSHIE ANIMAL! GIVE IT TO US!"

Looking rather frightened Tsunade looked at Gaara who looked pleadingly up at her. "And tell that crowd to disperse. They're not getting him."

"Hai milady."

Once the woman left Kankuro asked quickly, "Do you think you can do anything to help out?"

Tsunade rubbed her thumbs under Gaara's chin, her hands glowing around his face as she studied his genetic makeup. "First off you have to tell me how he got like this."

Gaara answered for her and the woman jumped at hearing the squeak of a voice, used to hearing the deeper, 'I've inhaled too much sand' tone. "The elders in Suna wanted to see if they could extract Shukaku from me without killing me. Not so much for my safety but for future experimentations." He gestured to himself with his head, swaying his tail. "As you can see it didn't work out to well."

She hummed in concentration, letting go of him. "It seems that instead of taking him from you they've merged your DNA together and somehow your physical bodies. Even your internal organs appear to have changed to fit your new form." She pyramided her fingers once more and nodded. "I might be able to help you, though it may take some testing and it will most likely take a while. Do you want a body guard while you're here?" the last part was added after hearing the still chanting crowd that would not leave despite Shizune's valiant attempts at making them disperse.

"It might be for the best."

'_They all just find you too adorable puppy. And you are! You're an adorable little raccoon dog oh yes you are, yes you are!'_

'For the love of the Kazekage shut your freaking mouth already! God!'

'_Mmm…__touche__.'_

The demon had a point after all. As already stated Gaara had shrunk down to about three feet and in total length he was twelve leaving his tail to sway at four feet total. His entire body was covered in a light golden brown colored fur with dark blue markings hands, legs, and tail. The bones of his arms and legs had shifted so they were more bent, the way an animal's were making it very difficult for him to stand on two legs. His face was rounded, a tiny muzzle shifted outward away from the rest of his face with a cute little black nose and sharp little teeth. His eyes were the same, light green bordering on teal surrounded by black circles and the ai tattoo was still there. His red hair was even messier than ever with two little black ears poking out at the top of his head, surrounded by the red crown. His four foot long tail looked the same as Shukaku's true form; the formation where it looked like a mess of scales upon scales or a long, thin pine cone. His little bottom was uncovered but thankfully the little guy always covered himself up while making it look like he wasn't even trying, which just had to be a pure talent all on its own. Each paw had sharp black claws on them, his back paws covered in a little footsies type thing. He had his traditional top on, the black shirt with the white sash and brown belt that went without his gourd. He was also a bit plump everywhere, giving him the stuffed chibi look that kids like so much in stuffed animals.

All in all he was just simply the most adorable little plushy thing ever!

Wasn't it obvious why everyone just wanted to squeeze him?!

Tsunade gestured to the two empty chairs in the room, "Please you two sit. You're making me uncomfortable just standing there."

The two sat and it appeared it was time for questioning.

"Can you still use your sand?"

"Hai."

"Can you walk on two feet?"

Gaara paused and stood on his hind legs wobbling. After taking a step he made a chirping sound before falling back down into his sitting pose that was just so cute, his eyes larger and rounder giving him an even cuter appearance.

He shook his head.

"Ok so I'm going to assume you can walk on all fours yes?"

He nodded. I mean come on people, his voice box has never been used so much before this fic, it was starting to strain from all the voicing.

"…Can you fall asleep without the demon coming out?"

Gaara paused.

Temari and Kankuro paused.

It…it was a good question.

'Well?'

'_Well what?'_

'Can I go to sleep without you causing chaos?'

'_(sigh) I guess so. You're going through enough stress as it is, I suppose I can let you sleep in this form. But once your back to normal and you fall asleep I'm eatin' somthin'.'_

Gaara nodded.

Tsunade gave a laugh, "Well that's always good news. At least now whoever we put you three with we won't have to worry about him destroying them."

She was just about to say something else when the crowd's chanting was interrupted by loud shouting.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! I'VE GOTTA SEE THIS FOR MYSELF!"

"YOU GET OUT OF THE WAY! WE WERE HERE FIRST!"

"MOVE IT!! I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY SO I GET FIRST DIBS TO HIM! DATTEBAYO!"

Oh no….

There was a loud crash and suddenly Uzumaki Naruto came crashing through the window his clothes ripped and scratches covering his skin, some bleeding, his eyes wild.

Breathing heavily the blonde stared at his now animal friend a blank look on his face. In the time span of a minute a powerful grin was on his face and a foxy sheen shone in his blue eyes.

Gaara chirped, his tail coming up to wrap further around himself as he sunk down into it, the first time he's ever been afraid of the other jinchurriki.

Tsunade stood out of her seat and glared at the teenager, her eyes burning. "Naruto – !"

"Sorry Grandma but he's mine!" the blonde cackled as he lurched forward, snatched Gaara off the desk and disappeared out the doorway, down the hall and out the building.

The three left in the room were blinking in shock, only three little letters in the heads.

WTF?!

**At Naruto's apartment**

Gaara purred under the blonde's ministrations, his eyes closed with his back arching. Naruto was scratching behind his ear and at the base of his tail with just the right amount of pressure and…

'Oh it feels so good…'

'_And you say I'm bad.'_

'Goes away Shukaku…'

Naruto leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into Gaara's hair, right next to his other ear a face shattering grin glued onto his lips. Heart thumping Naruto asked the tanuki the four words he wanted to the most.

"Can I keep you?" (Neh, Casper was stuck in my head and I just love that line :3)

One green eyes blinked open and a small grin grew onto the furry face before he nuzzled into Naruto's shoulder. "Yeah…even after I'm back to normal?"

Naruto giggled. "Of course."

"Then okay."

AND IT'S OVER. I DIDN'T INTEND FOR THE ENDING OF IT BUT WHATEVER! I LIKE IT XD THIS WAS INSIPIRED BY A PICTURE I'VE SEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE AND THE DESCRIPTION I DID OF GAARA WAS BASICALLY THE EXACT SAME THING THE PICTURE WAS SO YOU ALL COULD MOST LIKELY SEE IT. AND WHOEVER DREW IT IS A GENIUS AND I THANK YOU FOR DRAWING IT.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

JA NE


End file.
